


Until Our Someday

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sappy, Secret Relationship, Snow, cross-faction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Optimus and Starscream have to meet in secret, that's not always convenient.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Until Our Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, supper sappy bit of a thing I wrote while sitting in a very poorly heated motel room. I'm trying to write/post more in 2020, even if that means putting up drabbles that I think are way too short. Comments appreciated!

"This is preposterous," Starscream muttered, brushing the snow off himself as he entered the small motel room. "We're in the fragging middle of nowhere and it's freezing. It's below freezing! Who's brilliant idea was this snow stuff anyway?"

Optimus stood patiently and let him vent. They both knew this was the only way they could see each other, in a cheap motel, on a neutral planet where no one knew who either of them were. "I am pleased you made it safely," Optimus said, when Starscream was done. He moved towards the seeker slowly, knowing from prior experience that sudden movements were not a good idea with Starscream. Not that he blamed the other. He frowned, seeing a fresh weld on his side, an injury he knew he did not sustain in battle.

Starscream caught him looking and turned to hide the scar. "I wish you would reconsider my offer Starscream. Leave the Decepticons. I promise there is a place for you with the Autobots, you would be safe."

"Don't start that again," Starscream said. He had considered it. Optimus wasn't like the Primes before him. He knew that now. But he had too much too loose if he left the Decepticons. His trine for one. Maybe they didn't always get along, but they were his family, and he couldn’t abandon them.

"As you wish," Optimus said, a little sadly. He reached up and brushed some remaining snow off Starscream's wing, "What would you like to do tonight?"

Starscream hesitated, staring at his pedes for a moment. "Can we just recharge? I… it was a long flight."

Optimus could tell Starscream was hiding something. But he just nodded, "Of course."

Starscream smiled, looking up into the other's Optics. They were soft, and gentle, and everything that he wasn't used to seeing. Optimus never pressured him to interface, or for anything. He just... cared about him.

He followed Optimus to the berth, watching as it creaked under his weight. He climbed up on the other side and crawled over to him, dropping himself down right next to Optimus and snuggling firmly into his side. Like this, he knew he was safe.

If anyone knew how he spent his days off, he would be killed for treason. He knew that for sure. But laying here with Optimus, with the leader of the enemy faction of all bots, none of it mattered. He cared about him, he wanted him, not for his frame, or his battle skills, but for _him_.

Starscream wished this war could end, that Megatron would see reason and take Optimus up on his offers of negotiations for peace. Then, and only then, could he have everything he wanted: his trine, Optimus Prime as his sparkmate, and being bonded to the Prime of Cybertron certainly would have it’s perks.

Maybe someday, he thought wistfully as he drifted into recharge.


End file.
